dering
by nilakandi
Summary: Handphone itu tak pernah lagi berbunyi.


**dering**

© nilakandi, 2014

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Don'l like? Don't read!

Warning: Ooc, Eyd amburadul.

* * *

_Handphone_ itu tak pernah lagi berbunyi.

Entah sejak kapan.

Mungkin sejak Ayahnya berteriak di balik sambungan, memaki, lalu menutup panggilan dengan bantingan.

Mungkin sejak Ibunya menangis, ratap pilunya yang berbaur dalam desah putus-putus, sampai akhirnya semua lelehan air mata itu terpenggal limit pulsa yang menipis.

Mungkin juga sejak Adiknya berhenti tertawa dan berceloteh, yang terakhir kali ia dengar, hanya desis angin yang berdengung. Adiknya cuma mematung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Atau mungkin juga sejak Kerabatnya mengontaknya sambil, lagi dan lagi, menangis lalu berujung dengan letupan amarah dan geraman. Saat itu, ia ingin sekali berteriak: _Jangan campuri urusan orang lain!_ Yang nyatanya, hanya bisa ia bungkam rapat-rapat dalam dadanya.

_Tak sampai hati_, bisiknya.

Tapi, tetap saja _handphone_ itu telah berhenti berbunyi. Entah sejak kapan.

* * *

_Handphone_ itu telah lama berhenti berbunyi.

Setahun. Dua tahun. Tiga tahun. Waktu telah meloncat, memakan usia serta mimpi. Dan bisik-bisik tentang khayalan yang selama ini ada, terpupus lambat laun terbawa maki. Juga fatamorgana imaji, pelan-pelan luruh dalam dunia realita yang keji. Melumat bulat-bulat, tinggal ampas berbentuk duri.

_Handphone_ itu, lagi dan lagi, juga tak pernah berbunyi.

Tinggal onggokan rongsok di atas kelambu pias tanpa sinar matahari. Kehilangan getarnya.

Pemiliknya sendiri, Hinata, tengah meringkuk menyusuri mimpi, yang kala ia bangun, tak pernah ia percayai.

_(Lagi dan lagi.)_

Mungkin dulu, ketika _handphone_ itu di hari pertamanya kehilangan suara, tak pernah ia tanggapi. Mungkin juga, cuma ia pandang sambil lalu. Tak perduli.

Lalu kali ini, di bawah mimpinya yang samar-samar dan kian pudar, serta gambaran sekitarnya yang semakin buram, ia ingin—_ingin sekali!_—_handphone _itu kembali berbunyi.

Sekali saja.

_Cukup sekali._

* * *

Pacar pertamanya, Naruto, pernah mengatakan bahwa hidup harus diarungi, perjuangkan mimpi.

Dan, Hinata terkesima. Kata-kata itu terlalu mutakhir untuk pemikirannya yang terlalu sempit, hanya bermuara pada stabilitas kepatuhan. Ia tak pernah punya suara dan pemahaman tentang kebebasan. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

_Hidup harus diarungi. Perjuangkan mimpi._

Kata-kata itu berputar bagaikan mantra. Menusuk tepat pada ulu hatinya.

Apa ia punya mimpi?

Mungkin ketika dulu, iya.

Ia ingat, dulu ia ingin jadi guru. Lalu ditentang Ayahnya. Ia bilang: _"Guru gajinya kecil. Kamu mau kasih makan apa anakmu? Mau mengandalkan pemberian Orangtuamu?"_ atau juga _"Guru? Ngurusin anak orang, anak sendiri tidak keurus. Ngerepotin saja."_

Mungkin dulu, ia juga bermimpi jadi model, ketika sebuah agensi pencari bakat menemuinya di sebuah pesta yang di adakan kerabatnya. Lagi, dan lagi, Ayahnya berseru lantang: _"Model? Mau jual tubuh, Kamu?"_

Selalu begitu. Ayahnya akan jadi orang pertama yang menendang habis-habisan semua serpihan mimpinya. Membuangnya dalam sebuah tong besar berbentuk ketidakberdayaan, sebelum akhirnya terhempas dalam kekecewaan.

Hinata pikir, ia tak punya mimpi. Segalanya seperti yang diinginkan ayahnya.

Bukan _keinginannya_.

Jadi, saat itu ia cuma punya satu mimpi.

Lepas dari belengu yang merantai dirinya.

Dan Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa ragu.

* * *

Ia jengah. Ia bosan. Ia muak. Ia lari. Ia pergi. Ia kabur. Ia tinggal. Ia senyum. Ia senang. Ia ketawa. Ia bahagia.

* * *

**Satu tahun berlalu.**

* * *

_Dia_ jengah. _Dia _bosan. _Dia _muak._ Dia _lari. _Dia_ pergi. _Dia _kabur.

* * *

Dan, ia menangis. Ia meratap. Ia menyesal.

* * *

_Hidup harus diarungi. Perjuangkan mimpi._

Persetan, _Brengsek_!

* * *

Usianya baru menginjak angka ke dua puluh satu, hari ini. Hinata bangun, mengerjap, lalu memandang ke atas langit-langit kamar. Kamarnya masih saja pengap, bau debu, kumuh, juga sempit. Perabotannya minim, hanya ada ranjang kecil di dalamnya yang apabila ia menggerakan badannya, bunyi decitan langsung mengalun. Hinata tak punya pilihan. Uangnya tekor. Juga tak mungkin kembali. Tak ada yang akan merengkuhnya.

_Handphone_ itu juga masih tergantung di atas kelambu. Mengawang-awang. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia tak punya banyak keinginan, atau mungkin tepatnya, tak punya harapan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin sekali, sekali, sekali saja, _handphone_ di atas sana berbunyi.

_Sekali._

Sekali saja dan _semuanya akan terhenti._

* * *

_Handphone _itu berbunyi!

Lemah, tapi nyaring.

Menjadi satu-satunya nada yang menghiasi keheningan ruangan itu, lepas dari hembusan napasnya yang tercekik dan putus-putus.

Hinata berjingkrak bangun dari tidurnya. Menggapai ujung kelambu dengan lemas.

SMS dari Hanabi, adiknya. Batinya bergemuruh.

'_Hanabi kangen. Kakak kenapa pergi?'_

Hinata tak mampu menahan isaknya. Jemarinya tremor. Lalu, _handphone_ itu meluncur mengikuti kaidah gravitasi.

* * *

SMS itu tak pernah terbalas.

Hinata tak bisa. Lalu, isaknya juga tak pernah bisa berhenti.

* * *

"Ada kasus apa?"

Pertanyaan itu melompat keluar dari seorang polisi muda, memandang heran dengan kening berkerut pada salah satu rekannya.

Perempuan paruh baya, yang sempat dilempari pertanyaan menoleh dengan cepat. "Ngagetin! Kelihatannya bunuh diri. Perempuan muda. Cantik, kayak model."

Polisi laki-laki itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "lalu? Ada petujuk?"

"Nggak ada. Nihil. Nggak ada kartu identitas atau hal apapun yang menunjukan identitas korban."

"Masa?"

Perempuan itu mengingat-ingat, "barangkali ada, itu pun masih remang. _Handphone_ yang kemungkinan milik korban, terjatuh di atas kelambu setelah korban diketahui gantung diri."

"Saksi mata?"

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui dari mana korban berasal. Korban baru di sana kurang lebih dua minggu."

"Suram! Usia jenazah berapa hari?"

"Lebih dari dua minggu. Kemungkinan besar bakalan di makamkan atau di kirim ke lab kedokteran. Jenazahnya bagus. Nggak ada cacat."

"Heran juga. Jadi kasus mau di tutup?" Laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Perempuan itu menghela napas, kali ini diiringi ragu. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Keluarga atau kerabat yang mencari gak ada. Bukti satu-satunya mati total. Tidak ada _simcard_ dan _handphone_ itu nihil kemungkinannya bisa menyala lagi."

Hening kemudian menyambut.

Perempuan itu memandang barang bukti satu-satunya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kemudian memandang rekan kerjanya yang tengah sibuk meneliti berkas di tangannya.

Lagi dan lagi, perempuan itu mendesah.

* * *

_Handphone_ itu berbunyi!

Di antara sunyi, membungkam sepi. Bergetar lirih-lirih. Tertatih-tatih.

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengerjap, meraba-raba sekitar, ketika getar dan dering terasa menggugah mimpinya.

_Handphone_nya masih bergetar. Di luar batas normal, deringnya belum berujung.

'_Tolong,'_ katanya. Sebaris kata. Dari nomor pribadi.

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengerutkan kening.

Dalam hening, perasaan was-was menyergap.

* * *

"Piket, ya?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum. Lawan bicaranya tersenyum usil.

"Hati-hati, ya. Katanya ada kejadian janggal."

Perempuan itu tergelak. Menanggapinya ringan.

"Hush, ngawur."

* * *

_Handphone_ itu kembali berbunyi!

Di antara sunyi, membungkam sepi. Bergetar lirih-lirih. Tertatih-tatih.

Dan_ perempuan_ itu, menyaksikan dengan mata mengerjap ngeri.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Catatan : Tolong jangan bunuh sayahhh! Ini iseng, deh. #menggelinding**


End file.
